Aloe
Aloe (tiếng Việt: Nha Đam) là một cây xuất hiện trong Plants vs. Zombies 2 kể từ bản cập nhật 5.1.1. của game. Nó có tác dụng hồi phục máu dần dần cho một cây bị thương trồng ngay bên phải nó, và được mở khóa thông qua việc hoàn thành 8 bước của Epic Quest: Aloe, Salut! Aloe sẽ chỉ có tác dụng khi nào cây ở bên phải nó còn 50% máu. Nó hoạt động bằng cách "rắc" một giọt nước trên đỉnh lá của mình sang cây bên cạnh, và mỗi giọt nước này sẽ hồi lại 10 đơn vị máu. Sau khi làm vậy, Aloe sẽ cần khoảng 10 giây để tạo ra một giọt nước khác và hồi máu tiếp. Nguồn gốc Aloe có tạo hình và tên của cây nha đam, hay còn gọi là lô hội (Aloe vera), và khả năng đặc biệt của nó cũng được dựa trên tính năng của loài cây này ngoài đời, vì tinh dầu lô hội có tác dụng chữa bỏng và các vết thương ngoài da rất tốt. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 75 TOUGHNESS: Typical RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Sluggish Aloes heal injured plants to their immediate right. Special: Activates when plant damage reaches 50% Aloe likes to soothe. He likes to alleviate, he likes to restore, he likes to mend. But don't ask him to revive. He's touchy about revival. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 75 SỨC CHỐNG CHỊU: Bình thường TẦM ẢNH HƯỞNG: Gần KHÔI PHỤC: Khá chậm Nha Đam hồi phục cho cây bị thương ở ngay bên phải nó. Đặc biệt: Hoạt động khi máu của cây bên cạnh giảm xuống còn 50% Nha Đam rất thích công việc xoa dịu cho người khác. Anh ấy thích an ủi, thích chữa trị, thích hàn gắn. Nhưng đừng bao giờ yêu cầu anh ấy hồi sinh. Đấy là chủ đề nhạy cảm. Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Aloe sẽ ngay lập tức hồi phục lại toàn bộ máu cho tất cả các cây trong phạm vi 3x3 ô xung quanh nó. Chiến thuật Aloe có tác dụng cực kì đặc biệt, đó là hồi phục máu cho một cây bị thương. Chính vì vậy mà nó có thể kết hợp rất tốt với các cây phòng thủ như Wall-nut, Tall-nut, v.v. Tuy nhiên tầm ảnh hưởng hạn chế của nó lại có thể gây bất lợi cho một số cây tấn công tầm gần như Snapdragon hay Phat Beet, và nếu zombie xuất hiện với mật độ lớn thì tốc độ hồi phục chậm chạp của Aloe cũng khiến nó trở nên vô dụng. Aloe hoạt động cực tốt với Chard Guard, vì khi cây này đã bị mất hết lá và máu của nó giảm xuống còn một nửa, thì Aloe thậm chí có thể hồi lại toàn bộ lá cho nó, giúp người chơi tiết kiệm được mặt trời để phòng bị cho các vị trí khác. Nếu họ đặt Chard Guard ở một vị trí thích hợp, nơi không có quá nhiều zombie xuất hiện cùng một lúc thì bộ đôi này có thể duy trì mãi mãi. Một trường hợp ngoại lệ mà người chơi không nên dùng kèm theo Aloe là Infi-nut, vì bản thân cây này đã có sẵn khả năng tự hồi phục rồi, và nó có máu thấp hơn Wall-nut. Explode-O-Nut cũng không phải lựa chọn hay để đi kèm với Aloe, vì nó vốn chỉ có tác dụng tốt sau khi bị ăn hết. Trong một đoạn quảng cáo của trò chơi có gợi ý là Kiwibeast và Aloe là một bộ đôi kết hợp ăn ý. Điều này là vì Kiwibeast sẽ gây ra nhiều sát thương và có tầm tấn công rộng hơn sau khi bị thương, và khi nó đã đạt đến mức sát thương cực đại thì Aloe sẽ giúp hồi phục đầy máu cho nó. Aloe cũng có thể đi kèm với Pea-nut hoặc Endurian, nhưng Kiwibeast vẫn là lựa chọn sáng giá nhất. Aloe cũng kết hợp được tốt với Garlic hoặc Sweet Potato nhằm giúp chúng kéo dài được lâu hơn trên bãi trồng, thay vì phải trồng đè liên tục nếu zombie xuất hiện nhiều. Thư viện ảnh Aloe HD.png|HD Aloe Aloe's Costume 1 HD.png|HD Aloe với trang phục đầu tiên Aloe's Costume 2 HD.png|HD Aloe với trang phục thứ hai Aloeseedimage.png|Hình ảnh của Aloe trong gói hạt giống Aloe Seed Packet.png|Gói hạt giống thiếu nhãn giá của Aloe ATLASES PLANTALOE 1536 00 PTX.png|Phần tử cấu thành AloeEZCard.png|Thẻ bài trong Endless Zone AloeEZCardCostume1.png|Thẻ bài trong Endless Zone với trang phục đầu tiên AloeEZCardCostume2.png|Thẻ bài trong Endless Zone với trang phục thứ hai AloeEpicQuest.PNG|Epic Quest của Aloe AloeOfficalSeedPackets.PNG|Gói hạt giống bình thường và của Imitater File:AloeHealRegular.gif|Aloe đang hồi phục một Wall-nut (hình động) AloePF.PNG|Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Plants vs Zombies 2 - New Plant Aloe in Action Pinata 6 25 2016 Explode-O-Nut in Summer Nights Kiwibeast and Aloe are better together (ad).png|Đoạn quảng cáo gợi ý kết hợp bộ đôi Aloe và Kiwibeast IMG_0361-1-.png|Aloe và Kiwibeast trong đoạn quảng cáo trên màn hình ngoài. Aloe Gold Tile.jpg|Aloe trên một Ô Vàng Aloe Unlocked.png|Aloe được mở khóa Getting Aloe First Costume.png|Khi lấy được trang phục đầu tiên Getting Aloe Second Costume.png|Khi lấy được trang phục thứ hai Aloemanac.png|Aloe trong Almanac Thông tin cơ sở *Aloe có tác dụng tương tự như Heavenly Peach ở [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (phiên bản Trung Quốc)|phiên bản Trung Quốc của Plants vs. Zombies 2.]] **Mặc dù vậy, Aloe chỉ tốn 75 mặt trời, trong khi Heavenly Peach tốn tới 125. Tuy nhiên, Heavenly Peach bình thường đã có thể hồi phục cho các cây trong phạm vi 3x3 ô rồi, còn Aloe chỉ có thể làm được điều này khi được cho Plant Food. *Gold Bloom, Electric Currant và Aloe là ba cây duy nhất hiện tại được mở khóa thông qua Epic Quest. Xem thêm *Heavenly Peach Thể_loại:Cây hồi phục Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục khá chậm Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích ảnh hưởng